


Ad Lib, Or Dance Like Only Eames is Watching

by bluerosele



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur Can Dance, Crack, Drabble, Eames walks around the corner and the world ends, Fluff, I needed to talk about Arthur dancing, M/M, Short One Shot, for important and viable plot reasons, im not projecting you are, plot what on earth is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames felt as though he should've been more surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Lib, Or Dance Like Only Eames is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> No but really I am so sorry for this title.

Eames felt as though he should've been more surprised to discover Arthur could dance, let alone dance well, but what was even more startling was how he wasn't really. While it was true Arthur's normal stiff disposition would have one assume he was too busy trying to walk around that stick up his ass, Eames now realizes that his body says otherwise. To be honest how he hadn't earlier discovered Arthur's secret pastime was the actual thing confusing Eames at the moment, as he watches Arthur twist to some mental timbre, popping to a presumed sudden rhythm change or to put up on of the files he was carrying, it almost clicks.

There were moments where Arthur had twirled instead of turned, or maybe hopped instead of stepped, but this was a common occurrence in Dreamshare, the Dream Team being prone to restless twitches, with their bodies and minds rejecting their acclimation to reality. Realizing that no that wall isn't going to move. These people on the street are real and not projections from our targets self preservation.

Because there is no target.

Because this is real.

However, this had gone beyond that. Arthur's little bursts of trepidation had never been so much a squirm as it had been a released act of agility. As one so without said skills, Eames had always been more or less intrigued, if not impressed, by the little sporadic sidesteps.

Also, it answers why Arthur was able to handle the whole spinning world during the Fischer job. He's not sure how much Arthur's embellishing in the exact affect Yusuf's impaired driving; though considering its Arthur, Eames is pretty sure the alleged acrobatics were for the most accurate report and Arthur probably hadn't even considered the dramatic effect.

Then Arthur does a full bloody pirouette in the air and all, using the momentum to ricochet himself across the room.

Eames world quietly shatters in the background. He walks backwards with his Dreamshare infused techniques. He stomps back to his original spot in the doorframe with his 'Eames Has Always Needed This Secret He Will Most Definitely Use This Secret But He Is Going To Be Kind And Save It For Later'.


End file.
